The present invention relates generally to providing content to web pages.
As the Internet has grown more popular, a website has become a “front door” of an institution to the users. The quality, accuracy, completeness of content presented on a website can largely determine the effectiveness of the web site. As a result, substantial resources are often expended in ensuring that the content of a website is accurate, current, complete, and easily accessed.
Creating a website is often a daunting task, which typically requires the collaboration of a number of web content creators, web developers that format the content into appropriate Hypertext Transfer Markup Language (HTML) documents, and reviewers that ensure content accuracy and currency. For example, a web blog site can publish comments from a large number of users.
Moreover, web sites are typically extremely dynamic in nature, and are often updated with new content on a frequent basis, e.g., to incorporate new product releases, new support issues, new pricing structures, etc. As a result, the content presented in a website will typically be in a constant state of flux.
Given the significant manpower resources required to create and update a web site, management of a web site, in general, is often cumbersome and extremely time consuming. Interfacing various individuals to ensure that all content at a website is accurate and up-to-date is often haphazard and inefficient.
There is therefore a need for timely and efficiently add content to web pages from a wide range of sources.